FAIRY TALE GONE WRONG lemon
by xXUchihaxHanaXx
Summary: Lemon, as the title says. Ignore the category, I didn't know what to post it under... Axl n' Slash from GnR, you were warned XD AU, by the way. Part of a story I have on dA.


**I don't own our adorable princess Axl nor the vampire Slash nor everyone else who is listening to them in the castle... good lemon to you.**

**FAIRY TALE GONE WRONG lemon**

Axl took in a sharp breath as Slash pinched one of his nipples, rubbing it and teasing while the redhead was still struggling to escape. He wasn't a virgin, he knew well what the other would do, but he just didn't like the idea. That, or he was afraid that he'd end up liking it, but that thought dared not appear in his mind for fear of being murdered.

His shirt was torn off, and he was beginning to realize that he couldn't really escape from the vampire's binds, since he did know how to tie him well… and with the gag, he couldn't even bite him. A warm, wet thing was felt on his nipple, and he looked down to see Slash gently licking it, before biting down. When that was repeated on the other nipple, Axl let a muffled moan escape his throat.

Slash smirked, letting his fangs grow and scraping them over the other's chest just enough to give him shivers running down his spine. When the vampire repeated the action, the redhead squirmed and closed his eyes, once again trying to escape.

Axl felt a hand on his thigh, sliding up… up… he tensed, Slash's hand being right over his crotch, slowly rubbing over the area and stimulating the redhead's member. Another muffled moan came from the still somewhat struggling human as Slash's hand made him harden, before being pulled away.

Then those fingers were pulling his pants down, slowly, bringing the undergarments down with them and throwing the clothing in some corner of the room once it was away from the redhead's body. For a moment, all was silent, until a somewhat loud, muffled sound came from Axl's throat, his eyes shut tight and head leaning backwards as Slash's tongue danced over his cock.

Slash inwardly smirked, continuing to torture his victim with his tongue, before deciding to use his whole mouth and starting to suck, making the other emit more considerably loud noises, as loud as the gag allowed them to sound.

Axl was trying to hold back his moans and make it seem like he wasn't enjoying it, but… it had been some time since he'd done this, and he couldn't really fight back, so it was really torturous. Suddenly, the pleasure font and warmth seemed to vanish, and Slash was back up and facing him.

He tried to glare at the vampire, but his eyes were clouded with pleasure. Slash led his hand back to the redhead's cock, stroking it as he leaned in to whisper something to the other's ear, before letting his fangs grow again and biting Axl's neck. This time it didn't hurt, and it actually made the redhead feel even more pleasure as he tried to thrust his hips up to Slash's hand.

At this point, Axl's mind was done battling his body, and he gave in to the sensations, the only thing now blocking his moans being the gag. Slash seemed to realize that, if the smirk on his face was supposed to mean anything. But he didn't remove it, instead, he removed his hand from the redhead's member and stood, making the other whine.

Axl didn't really want him to stop anymore, and that just made him realize the vampire could leave him tied up and hard, exposed to anyone who walked in-

"You seem to be… enjoying this…" Slash was back, and the vision made the redhead blush. His captor was now completely undressed, same as himself, and settled between his legs with a small flask in his hand. He turned his head to the side, closing his eyes again as he felt wet fingers touching his entrance, teasing over it slowly and driving him crazy. He whined again, trying to say something, only to be rewarded with one of the fingers pushing in.

It wasn't long until a second finger joined the first, moving in and out of Axl's body and making him let out some small moans, which were no longer muffled by the gag that now lay discarded on the bed. The redhead's eyes remained closed, head leaning back as he bit his lip to hold in the sounds. But a jolt of pleasure up his spine as Slash's fingers hit the right spot made his back arch and a loud moan leave his lips, followed by a whimper as the fingers were almost completely removed.

"B- aah… bastard… more…" Slash chuckled, thrusting his fingers in again, aiming for the same spot to get the same reaction. And then it was gone, and Axl was left feeling empty. That forced his eyes to open, looking at the vampire who was torturing him and leaving him even more impatient. His blush returned, and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight, until he felt Slash position himself and thrust in, making both pain and pleasure flood the other's sensations.

His legs were untied now, he noticed, using them to wrap around the vampire's waist and urge him to move right away. He didn't like waiting, and the pain didn't bother him, he just wanted to feel more. His request was granted as Slash started moving at a considerably hard pace, hands holding Axl's hips as he increased the speed.

The redhead couldn't resist moaning loudly and looking up at the other with eyes completely clouded with pleasure, making the vampire not resist the urge to claim his lips. Their tongues danced together as the bodies moved together, Axl didn't even seem to be thinking about who it was or where they were.

Slash had observed the other in many situations, and he knew how rough he liked sex. In fact, he knew things Axl may not even have noticed. All that so called 'study' of his prey had led him to know just right how to drive the other crazy, and now his goal was achieved as he thrust hard into the redhead's body, making him arch his back and moan again, repeatedly.

It seemed like hours since they had started, Axl had already released once and still they kept going. The redhead was completely melted by now, his brain would need some time to get back to working after they were done with this, because the vampire seemed to know exactly what to do.

When Slash started feeling close, he wrapped one his his hands around Axl's member and stroked him in time with the powerful thrusts, making the other moan loudly and arch more into his hand, dissolved in a mass of pleasure. His vision went white, and with a loud cry of pleasure the redhead reached his limit once more, Slash following shortly with a moan of the other's name.

The vampire pulled out after a moment, laying down on the bed next to Axl and untying him. There were some moments of considerable silence as both tried to calm their breathing, the redhead's mind slowly returning to it's normal state.


End file.
